A Double Date Disaster
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: Sequel to "my Green valentine" I suck at summaries!


**MC: another day, another fic.**

 **Enforcermon: you're doing a sequel already?**

 **MC: yep.**

 **Mastercontrol Presents:**

 **"A Double Date Disaster!"**

 **(i do not own tokyo mew mew)**

Ichigo and Lettuce have been dating for at least a year now ( **See "my Green Valentine")** , and Ichigo could not be any happier.

However, back at the cafe...

Due to Ichigo and Lettuce quiting the cafe, Ryou, Keichiro, and Zakuro were understaffed and overworked!

"why did Pudding pick today of all days to quit." said Ryou

"if Ichigo were here, she would have handled it in a jiff!" said Zakuro

"that Baka! she gets dumped by Masaya, and then she decides to quit on us!" Ryou spat.

"shame Mint died from Herpies, we could have used the extra help." said Keichiro.

just then Kisshu teleported in...

"if you looking for your Kitten, she no longer works here" said Zakuro.

"and why is that?" he asked.

"she and Lettuce quit, afterwards they started dating." said Ryou.

Kisshu's jaw dropped, his Kitten was a Lesbian!

"i...i need to go!" he said as he teleported away.

Back on the ship...

Pai was reading a book when Kisshu popped by, his head drooping.

"let me guess, you found out that Ichigo was dating Lettuce?" he said.

Kisshu nodded.

"Ichigo has the right to date whoever she wants, be it man or woman." said Pai, "you fumbled the ball and Lettuce was there to pick it up."

Kisshu, pondering this, went to his room to think.

At Ichigo's house...

Ichigo was spinning with joy, she and Lettuce were going on another date, this time at a resterant called "MC's Volcano" an italian resterant.

 **(that's right, i'm in this one!)**

Ichigo's mom walked in, seeing her daughter smile, Sakura knew full well that Ichigo and Lettuce were dating.

to help support each other, Ichigo got a job as a bartender at her dad's favorite bar.

as Ichigo walked out the door, a familiar voice was heard.

"Ichigo-oneechan!"

it was Pudding and Taruto, they had been all around Japan with a street performing troupe.

"Pudding!" Ichigo squealed as she hugged her favorite Monkey!

"Pudding heard everything from Pai-oneechan, is it true about you and Lettuce na no da?" she asked.

"ichigo nodded, "i'm about to go on a date with her now, you two should come along, it'll be a double date!"

"lead the way!" said Taruto, as the three went to meet Lettuce, a blond blur could be seen following them.

at the resterant...

the two couples sat down and looked at the menu.

"wow, Pudding can't beleve that MC-sama opened a resterant here na no da!" said Pudding

the four ordered a large Pizza, with anchovies for ichigo, mushrooms for Lettuce, Banana slices for Pudding, and chili pepers for Taruto.

"so, how's the cafe doing?" asked ichigo.

"Pudding quit na no da! Ryou did not like her dating Taru-Taru, and made Pudding work late so she couldn't see him." she said, "so she, Taru-Taru, Ringo, Berry, and her Siblings formed a Street performing troupe na no da."

"we'll be sure to watch you guys perform!" said Lettuce as she gave ichigo a small kiss.

"ALL-RIGHT! NOBODY MOVE! THIS IS A F #%ING ROBBERY!" a voice said. waving his M16

"Ryou?" ichigo asked.

"i told you, there would be consiquences for quiting, hovever i am a genorus man, come back to work at the Cafe, and i won't kill anyone." Ryou said pointed the gun at the staff.

"and if they refuse?" asked Taruto.

"then i kill you and the staff here, and make it so the people think the aliens killed them." Ryou said with a evil smerk.

"you Jack $$! all this because we quit!" said Ichigo.

"Yep..." he said.

ichigo got up, cracked her knuckles and walked up to Ryou.

"what, you're not gonna Transform?" asked Ryou.

"i don't need my powers to deal with you." she said as she kicked him in the gonads.

he fell to the ground as Ichigo kicked hin in the stomach and stomped on his hand.

she then disassembled his gun and returned to the others.

"so you were saying Pudding?" asked ichigo.

"hey, i'm not done with you!" said Ryou as he got up.

"i beg to differ..." said a voice.

he turned around to find MC with a pump-action Shotgun.

"i do not tolerate Sexual harassment here, especialy from snobby rich jerks who think they're above the law, now get out of my joint before i reduce you to blood and emptly bullet shells!" he screamed.

Ryou peed his pants and ran!

"sorry about that folks, dinner's on me tonight." MC said.

the couples nodded and enjoyed a wonderfull dinner.

THE END

 **Okay, that was more fluff than a yuri but you gotta admit, that was pretty good.**

 **PLZ REVIEW.**

 **VOTE BLOOM OF THE WINX CLUB FOR THE SMASH BALLOT!**


End file.
